


Blue Flowers, Golden Sun

by Grumpy_Cupcake



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri stop denying your feelings, Feelings? What feelings?, Fluff, I'm a weak human being who will go down with this ship, M/M, Mutual Pining, No betas we die like Glenn, oblivious idiots, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Cupcake/pseuds/Grumpy_Cupcake
Summary: After Claude defends him from some bandits, Dimitri does the logical thing and invites the Golden Deer leader out to tea. It's a small token of appreciation between two friends and is totally not an excuse to spend time with him.It's not like he has a crush on Claude that everyone except him can see, right?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 249





	1. An Invitation To Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with some more fluff from the pairing that I will never get over, so stop asking. 
> 
> I wrote this up after having tea time with both Dimitri and Claude in the game, and felt the need for the two of them to share a tea party together. 
> 
> It's split into two parts because I am a tease who will make you all wait for the precious tea party scene >:3

Bandits and thieves, Dimitri thinks to himself as he dodges out the way of an axe, can go shove their weapons where the sun doesn’t shine.

Not for the first time since he joined the Officer’s Academy, he finds himself taking out a group of bandits hoping to make some quick gold by ransacking a village. No clue as to who they are or what faction they belong to, just that they need to be taken out before they can do any serious damage. 

Dimitri bites down on his tongue to hold back a curse as another axe goes swinging by his head, his royal upbringing teaching him how to refrain from using foul language even when he really wants to. Not that he needs to bother cursing. Sylvain and Felix are doing enough swearing between them to make a sailor blush. Even his own Professor, the ex-mercenary Byleth, is letting out a curse or two.

Gripping his lance tighter, Dimitri takes a couple of swings at the bandit charging towards him, trying not to wince as the tip of the weapon slices through the man’s torso. Blood comes pouring out the wound as the man howls in pain and collapses to the floor, clutching his stomach.

“You’re nothing, prince! Nothing more than a coward with blue balls to match your blue blood!” The bandit spits out blood, wiping it away with his bare arm. “Soon, the Kingdom will fall to ruin and no-one will remember your name!”

Dimitri says nothing as he spears the bandit through the chest and says a quick prayer over the dying man. Lowering his weapon, he begins to walk back to his classmates when he hears a cry of agony coming from behind him. His blood runs cold as he quickly spins round to see another bandit with an arrow sticking out their shoulder, hands raised up high ready to bring a sword down on Dimitri’s head.

“Honestly, thieves really have no honour.”

A flash of gold alerts Dimitri to the presence of the mysterious archer. His heart practically leaps out of his chest when he sees Claude approaching the injured thief, bow ready to fire the killing shot.

_Gods, he’s just saved my life. Where did he even come from, anyway?_

“Attacking a man when he has his back turned? Dishonourable. Attacking the future King of Faerghus, though? Now that’s just rude.” Claude fires another arrow in the man’s skull, watching nonchalantly as they fall down dead. He casually retrieves the arrows and wipes the blood on the thief’s trousers.

“Claude! W-What are you doing here?” Dimitri stammers, in awe of the Golden Deer leader. He has heard of Claude’s archery skills, and witnessed them in use during mock battles, but seeing the full extent of them is something else entirely. “And how did you manage to hit the bandit from behind the trees?!”

“You weren’t back when expected, so I gathered up the Golden Deer to go on a rescue mission. Don’t worry, old Hanneman came with us. Just as well we did, as you look like you need a hand.” Claude rubs the back of his neck, a sly grin on his face. “And hey, you’re welcome. I fired off an arrow and then went back into hiding. Didn’t want them to see me in the unlikely event I missed.” 

“Thank you, Claude. I-I… You saved my life.” Dimitri looks down at the man who nearly killed him. “I’m disappointed in myself. I should never have let my guard down so easily.”

Claude throws an arm around Dimitri’s shoulder and pulls him in close, causing the prince to let out a surprised yelp. He is not used to regular physical contact to begin with, but when it comes from from Claude von Riegan, the boy who has no sense of personal space… Well, he definitely isn’t used to it.

“Not to worry, I won’t let anyone hurt a hair on your precious blonde head.” Claude says with a wink. Dimitri feels his face going bright red. He knows that Claude is messing with him, but doesn’t know how to respond other than making startled noises like a deer in the torchlight.

Claude leans closer onto Dimitri, resting his head on his shoulders. “Now, let’s get back into the action, shall we? I’m dying to see how the Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus fights.”

“I-I will if… If you would be so kind as to get off me..” Dimitri shrugs his shoulder lightly to try and get Claude to move, but he stubbornly refuses to budge.

“Awww… But you’re so comfortable.” Claude says with a heavy sigh and reluctantly stands up straight. “Maybe later, eh?” He gives Dimitri another wink and nocks a bow into his arrow. “Now, let’s go finish of these bandits so we can get back to the monastery in one piece.”

*

The battle comes to abrupt end when an arrow, fired by none other than Claude, is embedded in the bandit leader’s skull. The remaining bandits all turn tail and flee, throwing their weapons to the ground as they run for their lives. Dimitri watches them, scowling, wanting nothing more than to chase them down and end their lives himself.

“Run, then! But know that the next time we cross paths, you shall not be so lucky!” He shouts after the retrieving thieves, before letting out a sigh of annoyance and turning around to head back to everyone else. His foul mood, however, instantly disappears when he lays eyes on Claude talking to Hilda, who is throwing her arms up and down like a child throwing a tantrum. He runs forwards towards them, and gently taps Claude on the shoulder.

“Ah, here’s his Princeliness himself.” Claude beams at him. Dimitri notices that, for once, his smile reaches his eyes. “Hilda was just saying that we need to stop going on rescue missions like this, and that I’m spending too much time dragging the Golden Deer around to save the other houses.”

“About that…” Dimitri gives Claude a low bow. “I want to give my sincere thanks for saving my life earlier. Had you not intervened and cut down that bandit, I would not be standing here right now.” He stands up straight, and sees that Claude’s face has gone a delicate shade of pink. “I want to offer you an invitation to afternoon tea sometime, as a way of saying thank you. Perhaps tomorrow, if that suits you?”

Hilda gasps, her hands flying to her face. “Oh, Claude. You have to say yes!” She grips Claude by the shoulders and gives him several firm shakes. “You absolutely have to say yes! To be asked out to tea like this by the Crown Prince of Faerghus… It’s so dreamy~!

“Hilda… Please stop…” Claude gently pushes Hilda away, taking a moment to fix his hair. “Prince Dimitri, I accept your invitation. It does seem a bit extreme when all I did was help you out with a bandit hunt, but I’m always willing to spend some time with you.”

“Excellent! I shall get Mercedes to bake a batch of delicious, traditional Faerghus pastries. They are a little unusual, but have a delicate sweetness to them.” Dimitri doesn’t try to hide his smile as he strokes his chin, deep in thought. “She’ll agree to make them, despite the short notice.”

“Heh, you’re eager, Your Highness. Very well, I look forward to it then.” Claude gives him one final smile and starts walking back towards the rest of the Golden Deer.

Hilda lets out a squeal. “This is just so cute~! Ah, I’ve been waiting for you two to get your act together, and now it’s finally happening!” She leans up to whisper in Dimitri’s ear. “He likes Chamomile tea and talking about books. Ask him what he’s reading right now, and he’ll talk for hours.” With that, she skips away to join the rest of her house. Dimitri joins up with the Blue Lions and heads back to Garreg Mach, head spinning with ideas.

_Chamomile tea? Excellent, we have the same taste. I’m not exactly one for reading, but I’m sure the two of us have something in common we can talk about._

Dimitri is so lost in his own thoughts that he fails to notice Claude approaching him from behind and tapping him on the shoulder. He jumps up in the air with a surprised cry.

“Oops, sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you, Your Princeliness. I just wanted to ask you something about this tea tomorrow." Claude holds his hands behind his head. "May I bring my own food? Hilda and Lysithea have been insisting that I bring some cakes to share. They seem to be just as excited for this as I am.”

Dimitri nods his head. “Su-Sure…” He voice creaks, and he clears his throat, blushing slightly. “I mean, of course. The more treats, the better. And I will come and meet you outside the Golden Deer classroom after afternoon classes have finished.”

Claude grins, tucking a loose strand of Dimitri’s hair behind his ear. “Then it’s settled, Your Princeliness. Say, why don’t we walk back together? There’s only so much I can take of Lorenz constantly bragging about his nobility, and you seem lonely walking by yourself.”

“I’d like that, Claude.” Dimitri nods, his heart swelling in his chest. “I’d like that very much.”

The two of them discuss various topics on the way back, everything from the future of Fódlan to exploring Garreg Mach Monastery. By the time they reach the Officer’s Academy, Dimitri feels like he knows Claude a little better than before. The two classes split up to return to their respective classrooms, with Dimitri getting one last lingering look at Claude before he is dragged back into the room by Felix.

*

After classes end for the day, Dimitri drills Hilda on everything that Claude likes and dislikes, taking notes to revise before the big event tomorrow. As night falls, he makes the last-minute preparations: buying plenty of Chamomile tea (even he admits he may have bought too much of the stuff), choosing the nicest tea set, and assisting Mercedes and Annette with their baking. As he watches the pastries bake in the kitchen oven, he fails to see the two girls behind him whisper to each other, giggling at their own private jokes.

“Mercedes, Annette, I must thank you again for helping me out on such a short notice. I know I’m dragging you away from precious training time, and I can only apologise.” Dimitri says as he dons some protective gloves and removes the baked goods from the oven. As with everything Mercedes bakes, the pastries come out perfectly crispy and golden, filling the dining hall with a sweet aroma. “I just need everything to be perfect...”

Mercedes giggles softly. “Of course, Your Highness. Anything to make you happy is fine by me and Annie. We’ve already got so much practice in, it’s nice to just relax a bit and do some baking.”

Dimitri takes the pastries and places them on a plate, covering them with a clean cloth. “I’ll take these to my room for safe keeping. Thank you again, ladies. I could not have done this without your help. I just feel like it’s important for everything to go right tomorrow. I don’t want to disappoint Claude.” As carefully as he can, Dimitri takes the plate and slowly walks down the stairs leading outside, taking care not to drop the plate or slip on anything. The route to his bedroom is thankfully uneventful, and soon the plate of baked good is safely tucked away in his room, along with the polka dot tea set and the Chamomile tea.

_All is set for tomorrow_.

That night, he sleeps well for the first time since his family was killed in front of him. His dreams are filled with a bright field full of blue flowers with a golden sun shining overhead. Deer run through the field, their cries filling the air as they disappear into a forest. 

*

“Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. I appreciate that you are the next King of Faerghus, but right now, you are a student in my classroom. Please pay attention before I am forced to be the first person in history to put royalty in detention.”

Flushing slightly, Dimitri snaps his attention back to Professor Byleth, who is standing at the front of the classroom with their arms folded, their face as stoic as ever.

"Sorry, Professor, I must admit I was a bit lost in my thoughts." Dimitri picks up his quill and frantically copies down the notes from the blackboard, trying to ignore the giggling coming from his classmates.

“And the rest of you can be quiet, as well. I do not wish to put all of you in detention.”

The rest of the class immediately fall silent, and Professor Byleth continues on with their lecture about battle tactics. Dimitri tries desperately hard to focus, zoning out everything but the sound of his Professor’s voice, but all he can think of is the upcoming afternoon tea with Claude. He knows he’s being silly, getting excited over something as simple as _tea_, but at the same time… His heart feels like it is about burst out of his chest with anticipation.

“Alright, class. Time for individual coaching. Dimitri, I’ll start with you. Everyone else, continue taking notes from your books.”

Dimitri rises from his desk, keeping his head down low as he heads to the front of the classroom. Professor Byleth takes him to one side, and folds their arms again.

“Professor, I…”

“I know about your little afternoon tea with Claude von Riegan. Hilda has told me about it in quite intense detail. I get that you are excited, as most young people are when they are on a date. But I need you to focus right now. You’re not always going to be a carefree student. One day, you will become King, and you must be prepared.” Byleth sighs. “Please, you can spend the weekends daydreaming, but not in the middle of class.”

Dimitri solemnly nods his head. “I understand, Professor. I promise to try and work as hard as I can. You have my word.” He gives a low bow to Professor Byleth, and readies himself for his coaching. As the Professor goes over his lance techniques, Dimitri thinks about what they just said.

_A date?_

_This isn’t a date._

_It’s a tea party between myself and Claude as a way of thanking him for saving my life. _

_That’s all there is to it. _

_First Hilda, then Annette and Mercedes, and now Professor Byleth. _

_There is absolutely nothing going on between myself and Claude. _

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri, stop denying your feelings. 
> 
> It won't work.


	2. A Stormy Afternoon Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dimitri and Claude settle down for afternoon tea, a storm brews overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. The second part of the story that I have now made into three parts because I wanted to keep writing but didn't want the chapter to be twice the size. 
> 
> The alternate title for this chapter was "Storm In A Teacup", but that means to make a fuss over something that isn't important and that is definitely NOT the case for this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy this angsty fluff >:3

When Dimitri leaves his afternoon class to prepare for the tea party, he feels a drop of rain against his cheek.

He groans in frustration as he holds his books up to his head to stop himself from getting wet. The doors to the Golden Deer classroom are fortunately still closed, so he runs back to the dormitories to collect everything he needs. As he does, he tries to think about where the best place to host the event is.

_The tea gardens are out due to the rain_.

_The dining hall? No, it’ll be filled with students eating dinner and it won’t be that private._

_Cathedral? That’s not a good place, either. I don’t think Seteth would appreciate it._

_The Goddess Tower is also out of the equation. I don't even know if we can go up there yet..._

_That only leaves my room, then._

_I hope that is alright with Claude..._

In his room, Dimitri drops the books down on his desk and retrieves the polka dot tea pot, some Chamomile tea bags, and his umbrella. Even with his umbrella up, he still sprints towards the kitchens so as not to get more drenched then necessary. Students are beginning to file in to eat their afternoon meal, and pay Dimitri no attention as he slips into the kitchen to prepare his tea. As it’s brewing, he thinks about what he can talk about with Claude, trying to mentally prepare conversations in his head so that he doesn’t run out of things to say.

_I’d hate for Claude to leave because he’s bored of me._

The whistling of the kettle on the hob draws Dimitri back to reality, and he uses some protective gloves to pour the hot water on top of the tea bags in the tea pot. The overwhelming smell hits his nose as he carries it back to the dormitories, the rain now thundering down. His boots do a good job of stopping his socks from getting wet, but the rain still seeps through his trousers and soaks his legs. Shivering slightly, he reaches his bedroom and places the tea pot on his desk along with the cups and saucers and the plate of baked pastries Mercedes prepared yesterday. Dismayed at how little preparation he's actually done, Dimitri heads back outside to fetch Claude.

_I only hope he isn't disappointed in how little there actually is. _

Thunder rumbles overhead, signalling the oncoming storm that threatens to last for a while. Outdoor activities, such as practising in the training yard or doing afterschool tasks, are out the question. Dimitri is thankful that he hasn’t been assigned anything this week, as he did his share of weeding the grounds last week. Not that anyone could tell. The grass outside the classrooms is covered in weeds when Dimitri approaches, covering the area with yellow dandelions that need pulling up again.

_Ah, one of the many edible plants amongst the weeds. I’m sure you can use them in some form of drink..._

_Maybe I’ll try it when I’m next on weeding duty._

Ducking under the roof overhang to get out of the rain, Dimitri spots Claude leaning against the wall outside the Golden Deer classroom. His eyes light up as he spots Dimitri walking over.

“Kinda rude to keep a guy waiting, don’t you think? I was beginning to think that you’d forgotten.” Claude laughs, and holds his hand out into the rain. “Perfect weather for a tea party. I take it we won’t be having it outside.”

“Yes, I was thinking... Um... I was thinking that we have it in my room, if that’s okay with you? I’ve got the tea sorted out, so it’s just a matter of getting there now.” Dimitri holds the umbrella over Claude. “Sorry I was late. I... I guess I was busy making the tea and lost track of time."

Claude links an arm through Dimitri’s. “No worries, Your Princeliness. I’ve got some cake in my bedroom that I needed to fetch, anyway. It’s like we were destined to have it indoors.”

Dimitri feels his face turning bright red as he leads Claude back towards the dormitories. His heart feels like it’s about to burst from his chest every time Claude brushes up against him, seemingly unaffected by the casual contact. And yet, he finds himself unable to let go. When he’s forced to unlink arms with Claude so he can fold his umbrella down, he is stunned by how much he misses the closeness.

“Phew, I knew it was predicted rain, but I didn’t think it was going to be that bad.” Claude runs his hands through his hair to shake out the few droplets that managed to catch him, which causes butterflies to stir inside Dimitri’s stomach. “I heard thunder in the distance, as well. Looks like a storm is coming.”

“All the better to have a warm afternoon tea, then.” Dimitri shakes the water from his umbrella and closes the door leading outside as a flash of lightning strikes overhead, followed by a loud clap of thunder. He spots Claude looking scared for a split second before he effortlessly turns on his charming smile again.

“Yes, I’m excited to try those pastries you talked about.” He rubs his arms as he glances at the weather outside through a window in the hallway. “I’ll go get the cakes, and then we can settle down and wait this storm out.”

*

Inside his room, Dimitri settles down on the floor with Claude sitting opposite him, the teapot and plate of cakes resting between them. Claude had brought some fairy cakes along with him, the scent of which strums nostalgia strings. Though he can't properly taste them, Dimitri can conjure up an image of vanilla flavoured sponge and chocolate buttercream. The pastries, too, remind him of happier times. This time, he can remember how they taste, and takes the time to savour every mouthful. 

And, as it turns out, Dimitri didn’t need to worry about running out of things to say. He asks Claude what he is reading at the moment, and that is all it took for him to lighten up and start talking about the history of Fódlan that he has been researching.

Sipping his tea, Dimitri watches as Claude tells him all about the Ten Elites and their history. Having being brought up with the knowledge about where his Crest came from, Dimitri knows all about the backstory about the Goddess and the Ten Elites that gave their name to the Crests. But hearing Claude speak so excitedly about it, making animated gestures with his hands, he didn’t have the heart to interrupt him. Claude’s emerald green eyes sparkle with happiness as he recounts the time he first realised he had a Crest.

“I knew there was something different about me, but I could never figure it out. Whenever I got into fights, I had a chance of self-healing. It wasn’t until I found out that I had Riegan blood in me that it all came together.” Claude sips some tea from his cup and looks down at his hand. “Turns out my mother knew all this time, but kept it from me. She wanted to keep me away from the mess she’d left behind, but, here I am! To think I grew up with this power inside of me all this time. What would have happened if I hadn’t come here, and instead stayed in Almrya like my parents wanted me to?”

“We never would have met.” Dimitri says without thinking, and mentally slaps himself. Before Claude can respond, he immediately changes topic. “Well, you wouldn’t have discovered the truth. You never would have found the answers to what you seek, and that would have annoyed you to no end.” Dimitri holds his cup to his face to hide the blush creeping along his face. “I’m sure you would have found the truth, anyway. It’s not like you to leave something like this covered up.”

Claude laughs, the sound of which fills Dimitri’s heart with joy.

_He sounds so carefree and genuine..._

_Not like the boy I normally see who wears a fake smile everywhere to hide his feelings._

_I wish I could make him laugh like this more often._

“You haven’t known me for that long, and yet you’ve already got me figured out. I guess you’re right. I started looking for answers before I was even announced as the heir to House Riegan.” Claude takes a bite out of one of the little fairy cakes. “It was only a matter of time before...”

A sudden boom of thunder rattles the windows, startling Dimitri and causing him to spill tea down his clothes. He takes the towel resting on the back of his chair and dabs at the spilt liquid. As he finishes mopping up the tea, he glances upwards to see Claude gripping onto the ends of his coat, fear etched onto his face. He frowns slightly, and then gasps as it all comes together in his mind.

_The brief glimpse of terror on his face..._

_The way he held his arms for comfort..._

_And now..._

“Claude? Are you... You’re afraid of thunderstorms, aren’t you?” Dimitri cautiously holds a hand out. “I... I’m sorry I didn’t see it earlier. Had I known, I would have suggested that we postpone the afternoon tea and go somewhere else to distract you. Like the library, for example.”

“It-It’s nothing. It’ll pass, I-“ Another rumble of thunder overhead causes Claude to yelp as he shuffles away from the window, frantically looking around him and breathing erratically. This time, Dimitri wastes no time in crawling next to him and holding his arms out. Claude nestles up next to him, clinging onto him like a lifeline.

“It’s alright, I’m here.” Dimitri begins to stroke Claude’s hair in what he hopes is a reassuring manner. He’s never been good at comforting people at the best time of times, let alone trying to help someone suffering from a panic attack.

“It happened... When I was ten. I was out with my parents at the theatre and... There was a storm overhead, with windspeed like I have never seen before. It was so powerful it brought the building down. My parents escaped, but I didn’t.” Claude shudders as he grips tighter onto Dimitri’s back. “I was buried under rubble for six hours. When they finally found me, I was at death’s door. Had they not found me when they did, had they delayed by even a few minutes... I would have died. Since then, every storm, no matter how small... They remind of that incident.”

“Oh Gods...” Dimitri reaches behind him and tugs the royal blue throw off his bed, covering Claude with it. “I’m glad you’re still alive. I can’t imagine what it must have been like.” He wraps his arms around Claude’s shoulders and holds him close. It’s what his father used to do him whenever he has a nightmare: wrap him up in a blanket, hold him close, and sing him a lullaby until he drifted off to sleep again.

_Worth a shot._

Dimitri starts humming the tune to one of the songs his father used to sing. He can’t remember the lyrics, only the tune. As he hums away, he gently rocks back and worth, rubbing a hand through Claude’s hair. Outside, the storm fades away into the distance, the thunder dying down until it sounds like someone dropped a plate down the corridor. Eventually, after what feels like hours, the first golden rays of the evening sun shine through the window. Dimitri gazes down at Claude resting on his shoulder, who looks back up at him with a tired smile on his face. The sun lights up his face, the numerous freckles that dot his cheeks and nose now on full display. The sight takes Dimitri's breath away, and he is unable to stop himself from brushing a strand of hair out of Claude's face and tucking it behind his ear.

_I wish I could do this every day._

_Wait..._

_Oh no..._

_Oh Sothis above, I have a crush on Claude von Riegan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the penny drops :3
> 
> The other alternate title was "Thunderbolt and Lightning, Very Very Frightening." 
> 
> Also, I like to joke about how Dimitri eats weeds, but I'm the one who drinks my bodyweight in dandelion and burdock >_>


	3. The Bouquet Of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After exchanging some flowers, another plan for afternoon tea is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is it, a week later, the final chapter of this mini story. 
> 
> It's not my best, but it's something.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

When Dimitri arrives at the Blue Lions classroom, his classmates are all crowded around his desk, chatting and laughing away to themselves.

Frowning, he enters the room and clears his throat. None of the students pay him any attention, all focused on something else entirely. He clears his throat again, to no avail. Eventually, after three more attempts at clearing his throat, Dimitri takes the unconventional option and slams a book down on someone's desk. Everyone jumps out their skin as they all glance around for the source of the noise. Sylvain, the first to recover from the fright, gives him a sly grin and holds up a piece of parchment.

“Looks like Your Highness has an admirer.” He says, desperately trying to keep his laughter in. “I mean, we all know who it is, but it’s cute all the same.”

“W-What?!” Dimtri runs forwards and yanks the slip of paper from Sylvain’s grasp. He scans the contents of the latter, his face turning bright red as soon as he recognises the handwriting.

_“Hey, Your Princeliness!_

_I just wanted to thank you for the afternoon tea. The little pastry thingies were delicious. Be sure to thank the lovely ladies for baking them. _

_I feel like our last meeting ended on a bit of a downer, so how about we do it again? I’ll provide everything, don’t you worry. Lysithea and Hilda are basically arranging it for us ;) Let me know when you’re next free!_

_Oh, and I picked the flowers for you in the greenhouse. Blue is your house colour, after all! _

_C _

_xxx”_

“It’s obviously Claude.” Felix scoffs. “There’s only three other people in this monastery with names beginning with C, and none of them have had afternoon tea with you or are that interested in you enough to leave _flowers_ on your desk.”

“It’s a sweet gesture, though. Going out of his way to pick some flowers and give them as a gift.” Annette excitedly claps her hands together. “And some blue ones at that!”

Dimitri filters out the others, focusing on rereading the letter over and over again and trying to make sense of it. It’s not until the fifth readthrough that it sinks what everyone is excited about: Claude von Riegan has left him flowers. Slowly, he lowers the letter from his face and looks down his desk at the hastily-made arrangement of flowers sat in a goblet of water. Blue anemones, forget-me-nots, and violets are all bundled together with a few stalks of gypsophila to bulk out the bouquet, all secured in place with a blue ribbon.

_Goddess above, Claude..._

Dimitri sits at his desk, cautiously examining the flowers. Combined with the note, he feels something that he hasn’t felt for a long time.

_The feeling that someone actually cares about me. _

_And not just because they are duty bound to..._

“You should all find your seats before the professor arrives. I will respond to him during lunchtime break.” He folds the note up and slips it inside one of his books. Giving the flowers one last smell, he can’t help but smile to himself as he carefully places them to one side and gets everything ready for Professor Byleth’s arrival.

*

After morning classes have ended, Dimitri lingers behind as the rest of the Blue Lions head outside to soak up the warm, summer sun. He stares at the strip of parchment in front of him as he drums his fingers on the desk, trying to come up with a response letter. Reading Claude’s note, he feels a pang of jealousy at how the words naturally rolled off the tongue and how easy it must have been for Claude to compose it. Turning back to his own letter, Dimitri picks up his quill and starts writing.

_“<strike>Dear</strike> To Claude”_

_“I am delighted that you enjoyed our afternoon tea. I was worried that the storm had <strike>dampened your spirits</strike> ruined your experience, but I am relieved that appears to not be the case. _

_Thank you ever so much for the flowers. They were absolutely beautiful, and smell wonderful. I accept your invitation for another tea party. <strike>When shall we meet up again?</strike> What days are you free? And I shall have to get Mercedes and Annette to make some more pastries for you! _

_ <strike>Yours sincerely</strike> _

_ <strike>Your friend</strike> _

_Thank you, _

_Dimitri <strike>Alexandre Blaiddyd, Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus</strike>_

Placing the quill back into the inkpot, Dimitri reads his response again, frowning to himself at how unnatural it felt. Even if he were to write it out again, it would still feel like he’s forcing himself to act casual. Screwing up the parchment, he pushes himself to his feet and throws the note in the bin on the way out of the classroom. Hoping to avoid bumping into Claude too soon, he heads to the greenhouse via the dormitories.

_If I can't respond in writing, I can at least respond in person. _

_Now to find some flowers..._

“Ah, Your Highness! There you are~”

“Hilda!” Dimitri stops in his tracks and grabs her by the shoulders. “I need flowers for Claude. What does he like? What grows in the greenhouse that’s yellow?”

“Ahhh, so you need my help, do you? Don’t worry, Claude is... Occupied at the moment.” Hilda peels Dimitri off of her, the smile never falling from her face. “Lucky for you, there happens to be a lot of flowers that are perfect for your needs.” She giggles to herself as she leads him towards the greenhouse.

Inside the greenhouse, Dimitri is thrilled to see the many different varieties of yellow flowers. With the help of Hilda and her immaculate presentation (almost as if she predicted that this would happen), he soon has a bunch of flowers consisting of yellow carnations, sunflowers, orange and yellow roses, daffodils, and yellow lilies. He’s consciously aware that he may have gone overboard, but at the same time feels like it’s still isn’t enough. Hilda neatly arranges them and ties them all in place with a golden ribbon.

“There you go. This is much neater than the other bouquet Claude made. Not only because there are more flowers to choose from, but also because I’m the one who made it.” She hands the flowers over to Dimitri. “Never ask Claude to make anything himself. He’s completely useless at it.”

“Thank you Hilda. I... I guess I’ll deliver these to him before afternoon classes start up again. You’re a life saver.” Dimitri nods to her as he hurries out the greenhouse and back towards the classrooms, determined to hand the flowers over before the bell goes off. Students watch him as he races towards the Golden Deer classroom.

_If I hesitate for even a second, I’ll doubt myself. _

_Just go in and do it_.

Inside the classroom, a few students sit at their desks and talk to their friends as they wait for lunch to be over. Perched on his desk, kicking his feet back and forth, is Claude. He’s deep in conversation with Lorenz, discussing something that Dimitri can’t make out. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Dimitri hides the flowers behind his back and enters the classroom.

“You see, Claude, the simple matter is that your grandfather and my father are getting a bit old. Try as they might to keep everything is check, it’s about time that the young blood steps in with fresh ideas. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Absolutely, though trying to convince the old folks to tear down Fódlan’s Throat will not be easy. I- Oh, Your Princeliness!”

Dimitri opens his mouth to speak, but finds himself lost for words when confronted with the confused look on Claude’s face. The way he tilts his head, the slight wrinkle on his nose, how he _just looks so damn cute. _

_Damn you, Claude_.

“I- Um...” Dimitri reveals the flowers and presents them to Claude. “I made this for you as a way of saying thank you. I would love to have afternoon tea with you again, if that is alright with you? At the weekend, maybe? Give you some more time prepare, I suppose.” The words come falling out of his mouth with no end in sight, so he physically closes his jaw shut so he doesn’t say something he might later regret.

“My word! These flowers are simply divine! I see that you are a man of good tastes, Your Highness.” Lorenz chuckles. “And look! You’ve even managed to render our own leader speechless. That is no small task, I assure you.”

Before either Dimitri or Claude can respond, the bell goes off to signal the end of the break and the start of the afternoon classes. Dimitri takes one last look at Claude, still stunned by the sudden bundle of flowers pressed into his hands.

“We can talk about it after class...” Dimitri says, hurriedly bowing and fleeing from the classroom before anyone can reply. He shuffles back into his own classroom and sits down at his desk, hiding his face behind the biggest book he possesses. At Sylvain’s comment about how his one weakness is teenage love, he does something unprincely and undignified in response by showing his classmate the middle finger.

*

“Hey there, Your Princeliness! You free to talk?”

Dimitri nods as he puts the last of his books into his desk, slamming it shut with more force than he intends. Wincing at the sharp noise echoing around the room, he faces Claude and leans on the desk for support.

“Of course, Claude. How can I help you?”

Claude holds up the bouquet of yellow flowers. “I suppose I should thank you for these. I take it Hilda actually did something for once and made this. This has her work written all over it.”

Dimitri sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “I may have got some help from her, as I know nothing about flowers. They are not exactly my strong point. I picked the flowers and Hilda sorted it out for me.”

“Heh, it’s funny... Hilda only does something if she gets some personal gain from it. What she’s trying to achieve helping you present me with flowers, only she knows. But...” Claude tucks the flowers into the crook of one arm. “They are pretty all the same. So, thank you. And now, I guess it’s for me to give you another present.”

“Another present? What are you-“ He starts to say before he is cut off by the sensation of something wet against his forehead. It takes his brain a few milliseconds to realise that he’s just been kissed.

“There, now you owe me a favour in return.” Claude winks at him, a light blush across his cheeks. “Afternoon tea on Sunday? The weather promises to be much nicer this time round.”

“I... I... Yes please...” Dimitri manages to stammer out, still wrapping his mind around the sudden kiss. He gives himself a small slap to clear his thoughts. "Yes, that would be lovely. And Claude... Thank you. For everything.”

“You’re welcome, Dimitri.”

From outside, the golden sun shines through the open classroom doors and casts a halo around Claude. Dimitri sighs in happiness as the sight, feeling completely at peace with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, it's ended! 
> 
> What with A Divine Intervention finished, I'm going to come up with a new story. I've decided to shelf my vampire story as writing it is like wading through treacle :/
> 
> Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on twitter @SlashBangHorror


End file.
